


And He Danced in Starlight

by the_ameizing_monster



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, lance is beautiful and he deserves to be loved!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ameizing_monster/pseuds/the_ameizing_monster
Summary: After a mission Lance is spending some time with his partner (you can imagine who this is, it's not specifically stated who it is). Lance is beautiful and ends up dancing in starlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to do something nice for Lance! You can imagine whoever you want to be the person Lance is paired with! Have fun reading ^^
> 
> I don't own anything other than plot!

I watched him as he slowly made his way through the castle's hallways. Walking with no particular destination, his footsteps echoed quietly through the undisturbed air. He wore no shoes, his bare feet padding softly along the cold marble floors. Having just taken a shower after returning from the mission, his clothes remained causal instead of the typical blue and white battle suit. Following him at a distance I smiled softly at his pants. Soft, brown, checked material hung from his hips, reaching just about mid calf. His long legs took deliberate yet gentle strides, slowly moving his body forwards. The material was never too tight or too lose, fitting him perfectly. He took a left turn and I followed him silently. His dark blue shirt clung to his frame, the material stretching over and across his broad shoulders and left to fall down his back. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, his arms swinging idly at his sides. Matching my pace to his, I gave his shoulder a soft bump. He turned to me with a warm smile, his eyes crinkled with happiness and my heart fluttered. Unfolding my arms I let my fingers trace the side of his bicep all the way down the the bone of his wrist. 

Nudging his hand while looking straight ahead I splayed his fingers apart and laced them together. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, I felt him press his palm against mine so that our wrist were connected. We kept walking in silence for a while, just happy to enjoy each others company. As we made our way through the halls, I felt a tug followed by a swing of out hands. Flashing me a cheeky smile Lance began swinging our hands back and forth, between us as we walked. With a poorly concealed laugh and another adorable smile he began to skip ahead dragging me along. Begrudgingly I too skipped by his side, before he let out a loud full and happy laugh. Without warning, he began to run pulling me along behind him, my only choice was to hold on as tightly as possible and run with him. 

I smiled while looking down at my feet trying not to trip, a big goofy grin plastered on my face. Bringing my eyes up I looked at him. Lance. Running ahead of me with our hands tightly intertwined, dragging me along. His still damp hair pushed back from the wind of running and his laughter filling my ears. As we approached the entrance he dropped my hand and began to sprint out the doors, smiling all the way. Taking this as a challenge I picked up my pace and ran to catch up. Stumbling out the doors I slowed down and my heart stopped. With blood rushing in my ears and taking deep breaths to recover from our little race, Lance stood in front of me. His head tilted back and his eyes closed. Standing alone with his arms spread wide open, with the background of space he looked beautiful. As my hearing returned and my heart began to beat again I heard his voice call my name. Turning around and facing me he smiled at me, from his mouth all the way to his eyes. Small beads of sweat collected on his face from running, along with the water that kept dripping from his hair. His big, bright, blue eyes looked at me with so much love, so much so that it overflowed in tears. Walking over to him, I cupped his face and wiped away his tears with the pads of my thumbs. He leaned forwards and our foreheads touched. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist, pulling me in closer. I pulled away slightly to readjust and place my arms around his neck. Smiling at him, slowly we began to sway. He nudged my head gently as he began to say something. I watched his lips as the words formed and heard it only as a whisper. Something that I'd keep for myself, always. 

I love his so much and he makes me so happy. I'll always remember the day we ran and he danced in starlight.


End file.
